


Trinásťkrát Sherlock a John ....alebo, ako to vlastne všetko začalo.

by mimi_jordan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Civil Partnership, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_jordan/pseuds/mimi_jordan
Summary: Úsmevný príbeh o tom ako Sherlock a John skončili vo vzťahu......omylom





	Trinásťkrát Sherlock a John ....alebo, ako to vlastne všetko začalo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How It All Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370950) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



> All credit belongs to origin author.  
> Poznámka prekladateľa: preložené so súhlasom autora

1.  
Logicky vzaté, celé sa to začalo vtedy, keď John prestal randiť. Sherlock to postrehol ako prvý.  
„Vieš, John,“ prehovoril jedného večera po troch hodinách blaženého ticha. „Nemal si rande už viac ako mesiac. Zvyčajne obšťastňuješ ženy najmenej dvakrát do týždňa.“  
John ignoroval narážku na svoju promiskuitu a prevrátil očami. Hoci mal Sherlock nos zaborený do textu o forenznej antropológii, obaja vedeli, že to videl.  
„No vieš, rozhodol som sa, že Londýnu tým preukážem láskavosť, hm? Ani jedna z nich sa ti nemôže rovnať, polovica z nich si myslí, že spolu spíme a tá druhá je unavená z neustáleho ignorovania. Rozhodol som sa preto toho nechať, na čas.“  
„Mmm, Sherlock nezaujato pritakal a zanechal tému. John sa vrátil späť k pozeraniu telky a Sherlock pokračoval v čítaní. Tak, ako v každý iný večer.  
Po ďalšej hodine Sherlock zaklapol knihu a položil si ju do klina. „ Nedal by si si niečo? opýtal sa. „Pozývam.“  
„To znie dobre,“ odvetil John, stále pozerajúc na obrazovku. „India?“  
„Ako si želáš.“ Sherlock vošiel do kuchyne, prešiel k šuplíku s ponukovými lístkami a okamžite našiel jeden z Johnovej obľúbenej indickej reštaurácie.  
Keď prišlo jedlo, obaja si sadli na pohovku. Sherlock predstieral, že pozerá nejaké sci-fi, ktoré práve sledoval John a zdržal sa komentárov o nemožnostiach a historických anachronizmoch, keď hlavný hrdina spadol do časového víru a objavil sa v roku 1886. 

2.  
Druhýkrát sa jednalo o pošmyknutie na mokrom chodníku.  
John sa pošmykol, ale Sherlock ho svojou rukou zachytil. Narovnal ho, usmial sa a povedal: „Opatrne.“ John mu úsmev opätoval.  
Po celý zbytok cesty domov kráčali zavesení do seba. Ani jeden z nich to nekomentoval.

3.  
Keď ľudia zo Scotland Yardu začali niečo tušiť, boli na Gregovej narodeninovej párty. John priniesol darček, hoci Sherlock nemal ani poňatia, že sa pripravuje nejaká oslava. Bol tak trochu sklamaný, keď sa z Johnovho naliehania, aby sa išli pozrieť do Scotland Yardu, či nemajú nejaký prípad, vykľula lesť ako ho dostať na oslavu. Lestrade otvoril balíček od Johna a Sherlocka. V plochej krabičke našiel pár krásnych ručne šitých motorkárskych rukavíc vyrobených z tej najjemnejšej kože akú kedy videl. „Vďaka chlapci,“ usmial na oboch. Väčšina ľudí z jeho tímu ani netušila, že má motorku, takže niečo užitočné /praktické pre jeho hobby si veľmi cenil. „ Sú prekrásne.“  
„Sme radi, že sa ti páčia,“ odvetil s úsmevom John a vzal si svoj drink.  
Už to predtým urobil. Spomenul seba a Sherlocka spolu. To je náš byt, náš prípad, došlo nám mlieko. Hoci my v tomto prípade znelo trochu ináč.  
Greg v rýchlosti prebehol očami po Sherlockovi v snahe zistiť, či to detektív zbadal. Zo spôsobu akým Sherlock pokračoval v sms-kovaní ( a komu to vlastne písal? keď John bol tu spolu s ním....), usúdil, že Sherlock to nezaregistroval. Mal by sa Greg odvážiť zájsť tak ďaleko, aby si povedal, že sa o to nestará, pretože to považuje za normálne?  
Nakoniec to bol Sherlock kto prerušil trápne ticho, ktoré sa v miestnosti rozhostilo. „Sorry Lestrade,“ povedal, stále hľadiac do mobilu. „Musíme ísť,“ zodvihol hlavu a pozrel na Johna. „Mycroft má pre nás prípad, jednu z tých kráľovná a vlasť záležitostí,“ prevrátil oči.  
John sa na neho usmial obliekajúc si kabát. „Ale znie to zaujímavo, takže si nemohol povedať nie.“ „Pravda,“ ucedil Sherlock pomedzi zuby.  
So všetkými sa rozlúčili (respektíve ...John sa rozlúčil) a odišli z oslavy. Keď boli preč, Greg sa zo všetkých síl snažil, aby ostatní zabudli čo práve videli. Skutočne o nič nešlo...

4.  
Keď konečne začal Sherlock niečo tušiť, John mu práve zošíval rameno. Nejako (nechcel zachádzať do podrobností) sa Sherlock zvládol porezať o drôtený plot. John usúdil, že k tomu prišiel počas naháňačky, takže sa už na nič viac nepýtal. Len Sherlockovi zošil rameno, podišiel k svojej brašni a vytiahol z nej injekčnú striekačku.  
Sherlock zavrčal: „Vážne John, tetanovka?“  
John to ignoroval a potrel alkoholom Sherlockov biceps, aby vyčistil miesto na vpich. „Dve slová: drôtený plot. Z čoho sú vyrobené ploty?“  
„Nie som dieťa,“ zavrčal Sherlock tým svojím nedotklivým tónom, keď s ním John jednal ako doktor s pacientom.  
„Tak potom vieš, že je to nevyhnutné. Chvíľu vydrž a bude po všetkom,“ dodal John.  
Použijúc prsty, John stisol pokožku na Sherlokovom ramene a vpichol ihlu. Sherlockom to ani nehlo.... možno sa mal odvrátiť, aby nevidel tak známy pohľad. John – ako vždy –nepovedal nič. Tak ako sľúbil, za pár sekúnd bolo po všetkom. „Vidíš?“ John sa usmial a vyhodil ihlu do koša s nebezpečným odpadom, ktorý mal Sherlock v kuchyni. Spočiatku sa naň sťažoval, mysliac si, že Sherlock bude robiť viac riskantných pokusov, ale v skutočnosti ho sám využíval častejšie než detektív.  
„Ranku prelepil leukoplastom a usmial sa na Sherlocka. „ Nebolo to také zlé, pravda?“  
„Stále to bolí,“ zamumlal Sherlock do svojho pleca. Vytrvalo odmietajúc pozrieť na Johna, pretože neveril, že by sa jeho telo s tým nejako vysporiadalo samo aj bez tetanovky.  
„V poriadku,“ a s tým sa John naklonil dopredu a vlepil malý bozk nad prilepený leukoplast. Na Sherlockove nahé rameno. Keď sa odtiahol, Sherlock sa konečne na neho pozrel. Venoval mu ďalší úsmev. „Lepšie?“  
Sherlock preglgol až mu poskočil ohryzok. „Áno,“ zašepkal.  
„Dobre,“ prikývol John a vstal od stola. Odložil materiál na šitie, zakrvavenú gázu a všetko ostatné, vyhodil to do koša, a šiel pripraviť čaj. „Toto zranenie bolo iba povrchové, takže sa zahojí za jeden-dva dni, ale dovtedy žiadny prípad, platí?“  
„Áno,“ povedal duchom neprítomný Sherlock. Bol príliš zamestnaný premýšľaním nad tým, či pokožka na mieste, kde ho pobozkal John je v skutočnosti teplejšia než zbytok jeho tela, alebo či si to iba namýšľa. Zistil, že ho to vôbec netrápi.

5.  
Po prvýkrát spolu strávili noc, keď mal John nočnú moru.  
V posledných dňoch ich bolo pomenej a neopakovali sa tak často, ale keď nočná mora skončila a jej živosť mu rozjatrila staré spomienky, John bol viac náchylný k nepokojnému spánku. Táto bola obzvlášť zlá.  
Sherlock sedel dolu v obývačke, ladil husle, keď to začul. Výkriky z hornej spálne nasledované panickým stonaním a nakoniec žuchnutie. John spadol z postele. Sherlock ho chcel ísť skontrolovať, ale vedel, že by to iba zhoršil. John by to, kvôli svojej hrdosti, niesol ťažko bezprostredne po nočnej more. Bude lepšie nechať mu pár minút na to, aby sa pozbieral.  
Nečakal kým sa John zjaví, vedel, že bezdôvodne by to nespravil, a tak začal hrať. Vedel čo má John rád – aj keď John sám o tom nevedel – a začal hrať Čajkovského. Osobne považoval jeho diela za príliš kvetnaté a vyumelkované, na jeho gusto, ale John sa vždy usmieval keď hral Čajkovského, a preto práve začal s jeho skladbami. Spustil partitúru z Luskáčika, Johnovu obľúbenú. Ani nie po minúte začul Sherlock Johnove kroky na schodišti. Našľapoval na ľavú stranu, v snahe odľahčiť pravú. Nočná mora musela prebudiť spomienky na bolesť, a toto bola Johnova psychosomatická odpoveď. Ráno bude preč, ale v tejto chvíli John cítil bolesť. Psychosomatickú, ale bolesť. John vošiel do obývačky, paplón pevne omotaný okolo tela. Minútu postál vo dverách, pozorujúc Sherlocka ponoreného do hrania. Sherlock naňho nepozrel, nepotreboval to. Po chvíli si sadol na gauč a pokračoval v počúvaní kým skladba neskončila. Sherlock začal s druhou- Pas dne Deux z rovnakého baletu – a hral. Kútikom oka zazrel ako John položil hlavu na opierku a zavrel oči. Sherlock dokončil skladbu a pokračoval ďalšou, pre istotu. Keď dokončil tretiu, Johnove dýchanie sa ukľudnilo. Opatrne vložil husle do puzdra potichu ich odložil a otočil sa ku gauču. Bez jediného slova, John rozospato nadvihol ruku s paplónom. To bolo pozvanie. Sherlock sa zložil na pohovku a ľahol si na Johnovu hruď, omotajúc svoje dlhé ruky okolo staršieho muža. Pohovka bola sotva dostatočne veľká pre jedného na sedenie, ale tak nejako to zvládli. Zapadli do seba bez väčšej snahy. John položil ruku naspäť, obidvoch ich prikryl a jemne Sherlocka stisol.  
Zaspali ešte skôr ako stihli niečo povedať. 

6.  
Takto ich ráno našla pani Hudsonová, keď si išla pre vysávač. Nepovedala ani slovo, pretože pre ňu to nebolo nič nové, len si potvrdila, čo už dávno vedela.

7.

Keď sa Sherlock snažil prvýkrát o tom zmieniť, bol postrelený. Nič vážne, iba pár škrabancov. To ale neznamenalo, aby bol John znepokojený menej, než ktorýkoľvek iný doktor. Vieš, že jediný dôvod prečo ťa prepustili z nemocnice bol pre tvoje neznesiteľné správanie k sestričkám? Povedal John pobehujúc po Sherlockovej izbe, dávajúc dokopy všetky veci, ktoré by Sherlock mohol potrebovať (fľašu s vodou, vankúše, posledné vydania forenzných a medicínskych časopisov) a potreby, ktoré by sa hodili jemu ( gázu, gumené rukavice, dezinfekciu).  
„Myslel som, že to bolo preto, lebo mám doma doktora, ktorý sa o mňa postará lepšie, než ktorýkoľvek z tých amatérov.“ Uškrnul sa Sherlock siahajúc po kôpke magazínov. Niekde v nich videl zaujímavý článok o hnilobných procesoch.  
„Pamätáš na to, že aj ja som praxoval v st. Barts, hm? Nadhodil John.  
„Pravda,“ pritakal Sherlock. „A potom ťa poslali do Afganistanu, kde si ošetroval strelné poranenia na dennom poriadku.“ Ukázal dolu na svoje rebrá, kde bol zranený. „Mám strelné poranenie a ty vyzeráš na to, že si špecialista. Viac povolanejšie ruky by som nenašiel.  
„Robíš si srandu?“ Zavrčal John. Nápor hnevu odniesla rolka gázy v jeho ruke. Inak by Sherlockovi poriadnu vrazil. „Postrelili ťa Sherlock.“  
„Je to len škrabnutie,“ opravil ho Sherlock.  
„Guľkou!“ Zasyčal John. Na moment odvrátil od Sherlocka pohľad, otočil hlavu a sústredil sa na potreby vo svojich rukách. „Nikdy som ťa nežiadal, aby si bol viac opatrný pri riešení prípadov. A nikdy som ťa v ničom nezastavil, len chcem, aby si popremýšľal o tom ako ťa postrelili-„ Sherlock otvoril ústa „-fajn, škrabli. Ale uvažuj, ako to ovplyvňuje mňa.“  
Chvíľu bolo ticho, kým si si dal Sherlock dokopy Johnove slová a pochopil, čo mu tým chcel vlastne John povedať. „Postrelili ťa,“ ticho povedal. „A to ukončilo tvoju vojenskú kariéru.“ John zaťal zuby, nebol to hnev, a Sherlockovi trvalo hodnú chvíľu, kým to identifikoval: bolesť. „Bol si rád vojakom. Nemenil by si náš život za nič na svete, ale niekedy ti to chýba. A...“ Sherlockova myseľ odmietla pracovať. Nebol dobrý v týchto emocionálnych zmätkoch. Blysol pohľadom na Johna a poznal odpoveď: „ A obávaš sa, že keď ma zrania a nebudem viac schopný robiť túto prácu, bude to horšie pre mňa, než to bolo pre teba.“  
„Áno,“ priznal John s povzdychom. „ Zakaždým, keď len tak-tak vyviazneme....sa obávam viac a viac.“ Nastalo ešte väčšie ticho, tentokrát ťaživejšie. John povedal čo potreboval povedať a Sherlock ho vypočul. Správa prijatá.  
John sa pohol a vrátil pomačkanú rolku gázy späť k lekárskym potrebám. Po pár minútach civenia na Sherlocka odišiel do kúpeľne a vrátil sa oblečený v pyžamových nohaviciach a tričku. Bez jediného slova sa uložil na druhú stranu Sherlockovej postele. Očakával, že bude musieť vysvetľovať – s tým ako bol Sherlock zranený – by ho mohol v noci potrebovať, a preto spanie na poschodí nepripadalo do úvahy. Išlo len o pár nocí, kým John usúdi, že Sherlock je už úspešne vyliečený. Ale nepotreboval nič vysvetľovať, pretože Sherlock sa nevypytoval ani neprotestoval. Len sa obrátil na svoj zdravý bok a obtočil ruku okolo Johna.  
„John?“ opýtal sa Sherlock po pár minútach ticha. „To znamená, že sme...“  
John čakal kým Sherlock dokončí vetu, pretože nemal vo zvyku nechať myšlienku nedopovedanú. Keď však Sherlock nič nehovoril, John mu vo tme pozrel do očí. „Sme čo?“ opýtal sa.  
Sherlock pokýval hlavou. „Nevšímaj si toho. To nie je podstatné. Dobrú noc, John.“  
„Dobrú aj tebe, Sherlock.“ odvetil John a zavrel oči. Mal pocit, že vie čo sa Sherlock snažil opýtať a mal pravdu. Nebolo to podstatné.  
A nebolo podstatné ani to, že pár nocí sa premenilo na takmer každú noc. 

8.  
Keď dosiahli bod odkiaľ niet návratu, stalo sa to náhodou. Ako zvyčajne Sherlock robil neporiadok v kuchyni. Stál pri kuchynskej linke, na ktorej mal pred sebou, v zákryte vyrovnané Petriho misky a do každej pridával kvapku nejakej tekutiny v časových intervaloch. John sa zvyčajne nestaral o Sherlockove experimenty, nie, pokiaľ po sebe neupratal keď skončil (čo poväčšine neurobil), ale práve teraz potreboval John niečo zo skrinky, pred ktorou Sherlock stál.  
„Sherlock,“ štuchol vyššieho muža do boku. „Odstup sa na chvíľu, potrebujem si vziať svoju brašňu zo spodnej skrinky.“  
„John,“ oh nie, zavrčal Sherlock útrpným hlasom, ktorý používal vo chvíľach absolútneho sústredenia. „Potrebujem pridávať kvapky do týchto plesňových kultúr v presných časových odstupoch, nemôžem uhnúť ani na sekundu, aby som nepokazil experiment. Proste musíš počkať.“  
John prevrátil očami. „ Nemôžem čakať. Sľúbil som pani Hudsonovej, že jej opravím dvere na trúbe a moja brašňa je tam dole. Len, ja neviem, rozkroč sa na moment..“ Nečakajúc na Sherlockovu odpoveď si John kľukol na podlahu a jednu ruku položil Sherlockovi na bok kvôli rovnováhe. Natlačil sa medzi Sherlockove dlhé nohy, otvoril skrinku a vytiahol odtiaľ brašňu druhou voľnou rukou. Položil ju na zem za seba a potom vstal.  
„Vidíš,“ povedal. „Nebolo to také ťažké(tvrdé).“ Ale len dovtedy, kým nezistil, že bolo. Teda Sherlock bol.  
Experiment úplne zabudnutý, Sherlock stál nepohnute pri pracovnej doske. Jednou rukou zvieral kvapátko, druhá sa vznášala nad neočakávanou vypuklinou v nohaviciach; v pokušení skryť ju, alebo sa jej dotknúť. Jemný materiál bol pod Johnovými prstami náhle neznesiteľne horúci a Sherlockova koža sálala. A tá najrozkošnejšia červeň siahala až na jeho dlhý krk. Z Johnovho mozgu sa odplavili všetky myšlienky, naklonil sa dopredu a pritlačil svoje pery na Sherlockov krk. Čo spôsobilo, že sa Sherlock ešte viac začervenal a nohavice ešte viac napli. John mal napokon dosť sebakontroly, aby sa nepritisol svojimi napnutými nohavicami k Sherlockovi. Odlepil svoje pery od rozhorúčenej kože a prečistil si hrdlo. „Musím ísť opraviť trúbu,“ povedal, hlas zastrený túžbou. „Ale nezdržím sa. Dokonči svoj experiment a potom sa môžeme, uh....porozprávať.“  
John neodolal a vlepil ešte jeden bozk na ten nádherný krk, zhrabol brašňu a opustil byt. Po chvíli sa Sherlock spamätal, spomenul si, že robí experiment, ktorý bol kompletne zničený. Ale z nejakého dôvodu mu to nevadilo.

9.  
John sa vrátil do bytu a našiel Sherlocka sedieť na pohovke s kolenami pritisnutými až k brade. Dajúc si načas, aby sa trochu pozbieral, vošiel najprv do kuchyne a odložil brašňu. Keďže to nezabralo veľa času, chvíľu tam postál, párkrát sa zhlboka nadýchol a vstúpil do obývačky. Postavil sa pred pohovku a prečistil si hrdlo. „Sherlock, ak na to chceš......“  
„John? Prerušil ho Sherlock. Pozrel hore a stretli sa im oči. Pomaly odsunul nohy zo svojej hrude a položil ich na podlahu. John teraz jasne videl čo sa mu Sherlock snažil ukázať; ešte stále bol tvrdý. „Nechcem o tom hovoriť.“  
„V poriadku,“ odvetil John zastreným hlasom.  
Sherlock sa natiahol, omotal prsty okolo Johnových zápästí a stiahol ho dolu. A John sa podvolil. Dosadol na Sherlockov klin a vzápätí pritisol svoje pery na jeho.  
Koniec koncov, ten bozk nebol nič moc. Ale ten ďalší určite áno.

10.  
Ich poprvé sa udialo, keď posteľ zdieľali už mesiace.  
Takto sa obyčajne v posteli nebozkávali (z obavy, aby neprekročili hranicu a nedostali sa do situácie, na ktorú Sherlock ešte nebol pripravený), ale teraz sa snažili vydýchať zvyšný adrenalín z naháňačky z pred pár hodín. Mysleli, že bude jednoduchšie zaspať v posteli. Nebolo.  
Johnove ruky majetnícky zvierali Sherlockove boky pri vášnivých vlhkých bozkoch. Sherlock sa odtiahol a posieval bozkami Johnov krk tak, ako to mal rád a prirazil bokmi vpred, až sa ich stále v oblečení uväznené penisy netreli o seba.  
„John,“ vzdychol Sherlock do Johnovho krku. „Dotkni sa ma,“ pohol bokmi a zalapal po dychu. „ Prosím.“ Johnove pohyby ustali a pozrel na Sherlocka. "Si si istý?" Spýtal sa. Chcel, aby sa to stalo, samozrejme, ale ... nikdy o tom nehovorili.  
A John si vždy myslel, že Sherlock si bude chcieť o tom pohovoriť skôr, ako to urobia, ak by sa k tomu vôbec dostali. "Áno," prikývol Sherlock a opäť prirazil. "Dotkni sa ma, prosím."  
John pevne zovrel Sherlocka za boky, pretočil ich, aby bol navrchu. Keď tak uvažoval, musel potlačiť svoje vzrušenie a potešenie a udržať si čistú hlavu. Sherlock musel byť prvý. Od jeho reakcie záviselo, kam až sa dostanú.  
Stiahol Sherlockovi pyžamové nohavice a oslobodil jeho penis. „Kriste," zašepkal John. Už ho predtým videl. Bývali spolu, zdieľali kúpeľňu a spálňu väčšinu času, takže ho samozrejme videl. Ale teraz, takto, to bolo.....iné. Lepšie.  
Stálo to všetku Johnovu sebakontrolu, aby ho ihneď nechytil a nehladil dokým by Sherlock neexplodoval. Musel na to ísť pomaly. Chcel, aby si to Sherlock užil. Keď opatrne ovinul prsty okolo Sherlockovho penisu obaja zavzdychali. Sherlockove ruky vystrelili vpred a pevne zovrel Johnove plecia. „John,“ zastonal.  
"Mám ťa." John šepkal späť, naklonil sa dopredu a posieval bozkami každú časť Sherlockovho tela, na ktorú dosiahol. Líca, pery, krk, plecia. „Si nádherný,“ povedal. „Absolútne nádherný.“ Pár rýchlych ťahov stačilo a Sherlock vybuchol. Keď John videl Sherlocka premoženého orgazmom, nemohol si pomôcť. Začal sa prudko trieť o Sherlockove stehno, až kým nebolo cesty späť.  
Prepletení v ulepenej, upotenej mase končatín, obaja zaspali s úsmevom na tvári.

11  
Keď sa Sherlock snažil o tom hovoriť, John bol práve v nemocnici.  
„Je to len otras mozgu,“ povedala doktorka a ukázala Sherlockovi Johnove skeny. „Ale vzhľadom k jeho predošlej lekárskej a vojenskej službe, by sme si ho tu chceli nechať na pozorovanie.“  
„Ja sa o neho dobre postarám aj doma,“ odvetil Sherlock, snažiac sa udržať hlas pod kontrolou a aj sa mu to sčasti darilo. Jeho telo, ale odmietalo spolupracovať. Každý nervózny tik, spôsob akým prepaľoval Johnove skeny hlavy a RTG snímky vypovedali v akom stave sa nachádza: panika.  
„Pán Holmes,“ jemne sa pousmiala doktorka. „My sa tu o neho dobre postaráme.“  
Vo výnimočnom momente slabosti Sherlock už viac nemohol ukrývať svoje obavy. „Nechcem ho tu nechať samého. Oddelene sme nespali už....“ Bože, ani si nevedel spomenúť ako dlho.  
„Môžete zostať s ním,“ odvetila. „Civilní partneri majú rovnaké práva ako manželské páry.“  
Sherlock zdvihol oči od rôntgenových snímok. Ale oni neboli, to bolo len....nie, nie. Nemal by nič povedať. Ak mu jej predpoklad dovolí zostať s Johnom, nebude ju opravovať. A bola to vôbec chyba?  
„Áno,“ prikývol, „ďakujem vám.“ Sherlock sa zvrtol, kabát rozviaty, a vkročil späť do Johnovej izby. Vo dverách sa minul so sestrou. Usmiala sa na neho. „Len som ho skontrolovala. Teraz by sa mal vyspať, ale za niekoľko hodín ho prídem zobudiť.“  
„Áno,“ opäť odvetil Sherlock. “Ďakujem vám.“ Len čo sestra odišla, Sherlock klesol na stoličku a chytil Johna za ruku. „John?“ opýtal sa.  
Dve rozospaté oči sa otvorili a usmiali sa. „Kľud,“ zašepkal. „Som v poriadku.“  
„Samozrejme, že si,“ odvetil Sherlock a pokúsil sa o úsmev, ale John videl, že sa iba s námahou snaží udržať pohromade. „Kde by som bol bez môjho blogera?“  
John sa iba usmial a znova zatvoril oči.  
O pár minút neskôr, Sherlock prehovoril. „John?“ opýtal sa.  
„Mm? Áno, čo je? Sherlock počul únavu v Johnovom hlase a fakt by ho mal nechať odpočívať, ale...  
„Máme....vzťah? opýtal sa  
John si uľahčene vzdychol a otvoril oči. Voľnou rukou prikryl tú Sherlockovu a palcom pohládzal jemnú pokožku. “Kto to povedal?“ opýtal sa s pobavením v hlase. “Doktorka alebo sestričky?“  
„Doktorka,“ odvetil Sherlock. „Myslela si, že sme civilní partneri. Samozrejme, že nie sme. Nemáme na to žiadne papiere. Ale aj tak to znamená, že sme vo vzťahu?  
John sa uškrnul a opäť stisol Sherlockovu dlaň. Sherlock, my máme vzťah odkedy som sa nasťahoval do 221B. V otvorenom vzťahu sme boli asi rok, pretože som stále randil, až kým som sa nerozhodol ukončiť ten nezmysel a odvtedy si to len ty a ja.  
„Áno,“ povedal Sherlock.  
Toto dávalo zmysel, pamätal si to Johnove rozhodnutie ohľadom chodenia na rande. A taktiež si pamätal všetko ostatné. Spoločnú posteľ, bozky.....a iné veci. Keď sa na to pozrel z tohto uhla pohľadu, všetko smerovalo ku vzťahu, bol fakt hlúpy, že to nezbadal. „Takže máme vzťah už dva roky?“ John prikývol. „A nie je to jedna z vecí, o ktorých by som mal vedieť ?“ opýtal sa.  
John sa znova zasmial. „Nie, nie je.“  
„Áno,“ odvetil Sherlock bez námietok. On sa predsa neobťažoval zaoberať sa každodennými banalitami. „A nepatrí to k veciam, o ktorých by sme mali spolu hovoriť?“  
John zvážnel, tvár uvoľnená. „Nie,“ povedal jednoducho. „Toto je vec, o ktorej sme nikdy nepotrebovali hovoriť.“ Sherlock opäť prikývol. John mal pravdu. Nemuseli o tom hovoriť. Nepotrebovali sa o nič snažiť, ani si nič dokazovať, pretože už dávno boli tam, kde chceli.

12.  
Koniec-koncov, bol to logický argument, keď to Sherlock navrhol.  
„Smerovali sme k tomu roky.“ Povedal. John nad tým len pretočil očami. Áno, dávalo zmysel, že Sherlock začal so záložným plánom, keď v zrkadle uvidel prvý šedivý vlas. John mal šedivé vlasy odkedy sa stretli a nevenoval im ani najmenšiu pozornosť, Sherlock predsa vyhlásil, že sa mu páčia.  
„V poriadku,“ usmial sa John. „Ako si želáš.“  
„A - berúc do úvahy nebezpečnú povahu našej práce – keby sa mi náhodou niečo stalo. Chcem sa uistiť, že budeš – zabezpečený.“ Dodal Sherlock.  
Johnov úsmev sa prehĺbil, načiahol sa ponad stôl, chytil Sherlocka za ruku a jemne stisol. „A ty tiež.“  
Nerobili okolo toho žiadny rozruch. Šli na úrad a podpísali papiere. Sherlock frflal nad čakacou lehotou, ale zasa mali čas dať do poriadku ďalšie veci, ako závety, dedičstvo a tak. Hoci o tom nikomu nepovedali, John mal podozrenie, že Mycroft sa to do hodiny dozvie a pošle im domov nejaký extravagantný dar. Ale v skutočnosti o tom nikto nepotreboval vedieť, okrem nich dvoch.  
John nosil prsteň. Sherlock sa rozhodol, že nebude a tak im to obidvom vyhovovalo.

13.  
Nikdy o tom nehovorili. Nepotrebovali to. Nestalo sa to, lebo to bolo to najjednoduchšie riešenie, alebo niečo podobné, jednoducho sa to stalo. Pretože, pravdupovediac, od chvíle, keď John súhlasil s nasťahovaním sa k Sherlockovi, boli spolu.  
A tak to malo byť. 

Fin.


End file.
